Runaway Groom, Vengeful Bride
by charmed-sword
Summary: Misao & Aoshi are getting hitched. Everyone's paranoid. Hiko's sent after Aoshi by the boys...and the girls try to restrain Misao. On top of that, there are two kids to look after, and Megumi is heavily pregnant! Will the Kenshingumi make it through this?
1. Runaway Groom?

_Disclaimer: Of course Rurouni Kenshin don't belong to me. I just like to play! Watsuki is the rightful god of this universe._

--------

**Runaway Groom, Vengeful Bride: Chapter One**

"Oh, this is definitely not good."

Aoshi Shinomori peeked behind him and realised he was standing on a cliff.

Not just any old cliff, but one that happened to be situated right over a dangerous waterfall. The sound of rushing water filled his ears, and he found it drowned out the footsteps of his attacker. This didn't alarm him, he was an adept fighter after all---but it did annoy him, especially when he was trying so hard to calm his nerves.

(It wasn't like Aoshi to admit that he had any, but irritably enough, they were still there. "Only human, after all!" Okina had cackled to him last night, looking mighty pleased when Aoshi had tried to talk to him about marriage. Somehow the old man had gotten it into his head that the only time Aoshi ever asked questions was when he was unsure of himself.)

_How did I let myself get cornered like this? _

"This can't be happening," he murmured as he looked up to see his attacker, broadly silhoutted against the forest, come menacingly towards him.

Aoshi had been sure that he had gotten away from the enormous man whose face he hadn't even been able to see as he had come running towards him with such speed, the former Okashira leader could have sworn he was even faster than Battousai. (_And _that Soujiro kid from so long ago.)

Aoshi had used his ninja sills to swiftly disappear into the tree tops but when he landed on this patch of rocky ground, in his haste he hadn't realised that it was a cliff. He felt insulted. He couldn't believe he, of the highly respectable Oniwaban group, had been caught in such a situation.

He was already peeved at Kenshin and the others.

So he'd gone up the mountains of Kyoto trying to find a place to get away from everyone. Who wouldn't anyone just leave him alone? Alright, so it was the morning of his wedding day and he should probably be at the Aoiya like everyone believed him to be. That didn't mean people had any right to stick their noses into his business. (Sanosuke in particular, had been the last one to reluctantly retreat from blocking the doorway when Aoshi had made a move to leave.)

It's not like he was some brat child, to be supervised. He _was_ going to turn up. He just needed some time is all...But now it looked like he was going to die, because the huge man in front of him had his sword raised and ready to strike.

_Wonderful. It took Misao and myself so many years to-no wait, it took **me** so many years to finally get my act together and ask her to marry me, and now I'm going to die. Kami must really be enjoying the irony._

"Look kid, how about you just come with me and listen to what I have to say? I promise I won't hurt you." The man blocking his way snorted, sheathed his sword, then held out his hands in an exaggerated show of peace. "See?"

Aoshi kept his hands poised over the hilts of his kodachis, just to be on the safe side. "I thought you wanted to kill me. Is that not the reason you chased me here?"

"Nah. I've never cared about a person enough to _want_ to kill them. But you kid, have to come with me."

Icy green eyes narrowed. "Who are you calling kid? You don't look any older than me."

This time the stranger let out a hearty chuckle. "Yeah, I get that often, the good looking man that I am. Can't help what I'm born with you know."

Aoshi was astonished, although his outward expression didn't change. _I don't think I've ever met anyone so conceited. _

"But actually, I happen to be in my fifties. And you happen to be in your thirties. So that makes you a kid next to me, Shinomori-_chan_."

Aoshi drew his kodachis. Itseemed as though "How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"Simple really. I'm cursed with an idiot apprentice that never leaves me alone no matter how many times I disown him. Ah well. I couldn't resist when I got the message. You know it's not every day I'm being told a runaway groom is hiding out on my mountain."

Aoshi's jaw went slack. _Runaway groom?_

"Excuse me?" he sputtered. "Are you implying that _I_ am a runaway groom?"

'Nah then,_ I _am.' The man sighed. "Just great. As if having a fugitive hiding out on my mountain wasn't bad enough, I have to deal with one in denial. Idiot Kenshin," he muttered, annoyed. He whipped out a jug of sake from under his huge red and white mantle, gulped some down, then put it back.

"Much better," he declared finally, looking visibly calmer.

Aoshi's eyes widened, before going back to their emotionless state. "Battousai?" Then, his forehead creased as realisation washed over him. Along with annoyance, as he realised what had happened. _Does Battousai ever get any sleep? For Kami's sake, it must be five in the morning. _

"So. You must be Seijuurou Hiko the Thirteenth Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. And Battousai's Master."

Hiko looked pleased. "That's right. Although you can forget about the latter part. Not something I'm proud of, mind."

Aoshi just watched him warily. "Would you mind letting me past, Seijurou? I am _not_ a fugitive. Battousai and the others have their information wrong, which is understandable as they are not of the Oniwaban. I just came up here to get some fresh air and think, that is all..."

"I believe it is called meditation." He added sarcastically. "There is no need for them to be concerned. You can tell Battousai that. You can also tell him that if he ever sends you after me again, I'll battle him again...with a very, _very_ strong will to live."

"Huh?" said Hiko, who didn't look as though he was listening. Then he cleared his throat. 'Sorry, Shinomori. You have to come with me right now. Back to my house where idiot apprentice, roosterhead, and the crazy old man are waiting. I've got to hand you over to them, see. Being a man of my word."

"No." Aoshi said vehemently. "I am not coming with you. I am _not_ a child. I am the former Okashira of the--"

"Listen to me," Hiko interrupted dangerously. "If you don't come with me right now I'll amakakeru ryo no hiramaki your fancy Okashira ass right off the edge of this cliff. And let me tell you, that my execution of it happens to be far more superior than that idiot's. So you can either be delivered to your bride unharmed, or half dead. Your choice."

He gave him a sinister smile. "So. Are you coming with me?"

Aoshi suddenly stared at the man's huge muscles, as if seeing them for the first time.

_Battousai's Master..._He would not like to get into a fight with him. Something told him the man wouldn't hesitate to push him off the cliff. And he also remembered his resolution not to involve himself in any violence on his wedding day, as he promised his Misao.

"Yes, sir." he muttered grudgingly, lowering his kodachis in defeat.

"Good. Now start walking!" Hiko barked.

---------


	2. Vengeful Bride

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to the great Watsuki._

---------

**Runway Groom, Vengeful Bride: Chapter Two**

Misao yawned as she rubbed her eyes and rolled over contentedly on her futon.

What a wonderful night, she thought to herself as she pushed back her sheets and stretched. Going over the wedding details with Aoshi-sama... She hadn't even minded when he fell asleep while she was talking, something that would normally receive a kick to the head, had it been someone else.

Yes, Misao Makimachi, was deeply in love. She had thought he needed his rest anyway, to make sure he looked his most handsome for their wedding day. She had basically invited the whole of Kyoto for the wedding and could it be helped, that she wanted to show him off?

"That'll serve all those smarmy girls right," she thought gleefully, running a comb through her long hair. "Saying someone like me could never get a husband...he he he!"

As she tiptoed over the sleeping forms of Kaoru and Megumi, Misao peeked through the window apprehensively, before smiling in satisfaction.

"It's perfect weather," she declared in a delighted whisper. "Everything's sooo perfect!"

She twirled around like a little girl. "I had my beauty sleep, as Megumi puts it, the weather is great, Aoshi-sama's getting his rest in his room...Kenshin's protecting him just in case..."

As she thought of her beloved Aoshi, her smile got even wider. Today, after many years of would he or wouldn't he, they were finally going to tie the knot! It was going to be finalised...Misao had made sure to put a spot in their new home especiallly for the framing of the marriage papers, just to reassure herself.

She wondered if Aoshi was up or not. Maybe I'll just go check on him, she thought, glancing back at the other women. It looks like they'll be out for another hour or so...

Giggling, Misao slid shut the shoji and practically danced towards the boys rooms.

She peeked into the room Yahiko and Sanosuke were supposed to be sharing.

Her brow furrowed.

"That's strange," she said, a finger tapping her chin. For only Yahiko was sleeping in the room, snoring as he lay sprawled over both futons. "Where's Sagara..."

Shrugging, she made her way towards Aoshi and Kenshin's room.

Smile wider than ever, she slowly and silently slid open the shoji. The former Okashira peered around the room, giggling when...

...slowly but surely a frown appeared on her face.

There, in the futon where Aoshi-sama was supposed to be safely and soundly tucked away, was nothing but a blanket. The room was empty. Even Kenshin was gone.

Misao panicked. They had discussed how everything would turn out a dozen times at least...! and Aoshi had not mentioned any errands he had to run...Her eyes widened. Why else would he leave? And why would the others...

Misao swallowed, coming closer into the room. He couldn't be regretting his decision, could he? And the others...maybe they were trying to find him without telling her! With a sob, she lay down on the cold futon. She buried her face in his pillow and started bawling.

"How dare you leave me Aoshi-sama!" she wailed, thumping the pillow violently. "How dare you!"

-------

"Atchoo!"

After irritably stopping to sneeze, Aoshi continued following after Hiko, watching him take great swigs from his sake as he went, and fuming as he did so.

How dare this man, he thought silently.

Hiko glanced at his stony faced captive, as if reading his thoughts.

"You keep looking at my sake, it's bugging me," he said finally, annoyed. (Maybe..not.) "If you want a drink, just say so."

Aoshi said nothing.

"You don't talk much do you?" Hiko looked amused. "I can't for the life of me figure out why that weasel girl would want to marry someone like you."

Aoshi glared at him.

"I thought you were supposed to hand me over to the others," he pointed out. "That's not going to happen if you keep stopping to make unwanted conversation, is it?"

"Unwanted eh? Suit yourself. It's your own fault for coming all the way out here. It's going to be a while before we arrive. So if you don't wanna talk, which isn't a problem with me, stop looking at my sake, and just relax and enjoy the scenery."

Smirking, Hiko continued walking.

"I wasn't looking at your sake!" called Aoshi as he followed, looking very indignant.

--------

Kaoru was having a difficult morning.

She had woken up just in time to see Misao pulling on her ninja outfit, several kunai between her fingers and looking livid. Kaoru could have sworn she saw her eyes gleam an inhumane colour. It took every ounce of the swordswoman's energy to stop the younger woman from barelling down the door and racing through the streets of Kyoto to skewer Aoshi who she claimed--rather hysterically--had left her.

Suffice to say, Kaoru had been very bewildered.

"Now look, Misao," she said in a soothing voice as she gently steered the younger woman towards the kitchen. "You don't want to skewer anybody, okay? Let me make you a nice cup of tea and we can discuss this from the beginning."

"I'll flay him alive!" Misao roared, still trying to barell through the door.

"No one is flaying anyone," said Kaoru firmly."And besides, what happened to that vow of yours? No violence on the wedding day?"

"That wasn't for me, it was for Lor-- Aoshi pighead."

"Oh honestly," said Kaoru in exasperation, firmly seating the woman behind a low table. "Now you sit there quietly, understand?"

"Kaoru, my wedding is ruined," the younger woman moaned, pulling at her long rumpled locks.

"Nonsense. It's not even officially morning yet! And on top of that, there are many hours to go before we arrive at the Temple. How can your wedding be ruined?"

"Because Aoshi-sama has left me, that's why!" She looked mournful, her usually vibrant green eyes clouded over.

Then her eyes flashed dangerously again, and she made another wild lunge for the exit.

"Just you wait Aoshiiiiii! When I get a hold of you... You'll be sorry you ever played with my feelings!"

Kaoru sighed. Misao could be very stubborn once she believed something. "I don't think Aoshi would leave you," she said patiently. "He loves you, remember?"

"You call this love?" Misao drooped. "I can't stand this shame...He should have just told me he didn't want to marry me, instead of running away like this! As if he could hide from me anyway. Why I should go looking for him right now...I bet I could find him in little under two minutes...the nerve of him...embarrassing me in front of everyone! I should do exactly the same...give him a taste of his own medicine...I'll make it a public execution...yes, that's exactly what I'll do! If I can't have him, then no one can!"

"Mommy?"

The two turned to see a small redhead poke his head through the kitchen entrance, sleepily rubbing at his eyes. "Mommy, is it daytime?"

Kaoru was relieved at the interruption. Misao added a whole new meaning to the word 'tirade'.

She smiled at her son. "Of course not Kenji-chan! It's stll sleeping time for you..."

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," she warned Misao, before guiding her six year old back to the childrens bedroom. She found a yawning and very grumpy looking spiky haired four year old also standing in the corridor. She sighed.

"Did you wake Sozou too?" She gave her son a reprimanding glance.

"No!" Kenji protested. "He just followed me."

"Come along, both of you," said Kaoru, taking each by the hand and heading quietly towards the childrens room.

"Not wanna go back sleep," said Sozou defiantly as they came upon the door. He looked wide awake, and was looking towards the womens' room. "Want Mama."

Kaoru ruffled his black spikes. "Come on Sozou-chan, your mama needs her sleep. She's very tired, she's going to have your baby sister soon you know that."

Sozou wrinkled up his nose. He gave Kaoru a look that suggested she didn't know what she was talking about. "My Mama's havin a boy," he said proudly.

Kaoru smiled. "Come on," she said gently. "Back to sleep now. You don't want me to tell your Daddy that you woke up your poor Mama do you?"

Sozou thought about this for a moment. "No," he said finally.

"Good," said Kaoru, looking relieved. "Now off you go."

After she had put the boys back to bed, she hurriedly head back to the kitchen. " So Misao, have you calmed down alre--Misao?"

Kaoru put a hand to her mouth. With a sinking feeling, she realised the ninja woman was nowhere to be seen.

-------


End file.
